Lo que no sabías
by evangeline 17
Summary: Soul descubre repentinamente algo que no sabía de su técnico, un descubrimiento que lo lleva a tener malos pensamientos, "Maka realmente ha crecido mucho". primer fic :3


Lo que no sabías

Era una tranquila mañana de domingo en Death City, con un clima soleado daba la impresión de que todo se encontraría en calma, hasta que se escucharon repentinamente muchos gritos en cierto departamento.

-Soul, ¡eres un idiota!- gritó la rubio cenizo mientras buscaba desesperadamente un libro lo suficientemente grande para dejar inconsciente al albino.

-ya te dije que no fue mi culpa la idiota eres tu por que no cerraste la puerta ¡tonta! – chillaba el albino mientras huía desesperadamente de en busca de un refugio para evitar su futura muerte.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- fue lo último que se escucho antes de que el pobre muchacho quedara de cara al suelo con el lomo de un libro de 10000 páginas estampado justo en el centro de su cabeza y produciendo un charquito de sangre a su alrededor

La tranquila mañana de domingo dejo de serlo, debido a un pequeño descuido de Maka quien dejó la puerta del baño sin seguro mientras se duchaba y un adormilado Soul que no se dio cuenta de que su técnico se encontraba saliendo de la ducha , entró sin avisar solo para sorprenderse al encontrar a la rubia completamente desnuda.

_-¿desde cuando Maka tiene ese cuerpo? –_ pensó el albino mientras se recostaba en su cama después de reponerse del duro golpe cortesía de la rubia

-Soul voy a salir con Tsubaki, regresaré en la tarde- dijo la rubia desde la puerta para que el albino la escuchara desde su habitación

Maka salió del departamento apresurada a llegar su encuentro con su amiga pelinegra, quería olvidar el hecho de que Soul la había visto como Dios la trajo al mundo, el solo recordarlo hacia que sus mejillas tomaran un tono rojizo no solo por la vergüenza si no también por la ira que le producía, caminó un par de calles mas hasta llegar a la pequeña cafetería dónde se encontraría con Tsubaki para desayunar juntas.

-¿Maka te sientes bien?-preguntó la pelinegra ante el extraño comportamiento de la rubia

-hum?-fue lo único que respondió ante la pregunta de su amiga

-te pregunté que si te sentías bien, has estado distraída y tienes la cara un poco roja Maka-chan- dijo la pelinegra con una de esas amables sonrisas en su rostro que solo ella podía ofrecer

-¿e-en serio? , lo siento Tsubaki-chan hoy pasaron muchas cosas y estoy algo distraída lo lamento-dijo apenada la rubia

-¿pasó algo con Soul-kun?-pregunto Tsubaki

-en realidad si, esta mañana mientras me estaba bañando… y eso fue lo que pasó – termino de explicar la rubia

-sabes Maka-chan en realidad fue tu culpa por no ponerle el seguro a la puerta, además no entiendo por que siempre en todas sus peleas Soul-kun es el que siempre sale golpeado, pienso que deberías decirle lo que sientes- complemento la pelinegra mirando directamente a su amiga ,quien inmediatamente se sonrojó ante sus palabras , por que si bien Maka era una mujer muy orgullosa había terminado enamorándose de ese tonto albino y nunca había querido admitirlo por lo que solamente Tsubaki lo sabía.

-lo pensaré – dijo simplemente la rubia antes de retirarse

Mientras tanto Soul seguía sumido en sus pensamientos con respecto a lo sucedido esa mañana

-_de verdad esa era Maka?-_ se preguntaba una y otra vez aun sin poder creer que la chica a la que llamaba todo el tiempo pecho plano había dejado de serlo, y vaya que ya no lo era, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Blair entro a su habitación al tiempo que dejaba de ser una gatita para tomar su forma humana.

-Soul-kun juega un poco con Blair nya~- dijo la gata mientras ponía la cara del albino en medio de sus enormes atributos

-Bl-Bla…ir no respiro- decía el albino mientras se separaba de la gata para tomar un respiro, pero repentinamente esta se puso a llorar desconsoladamente

-l-lo siento Blair jugaré contigo pero no llores-dijo el albino preocupado en eso llegó la rubio cenizo al departamento, que al escuchar el llanto de la gata se encamino rápidamente al cuarto del albino

-¿¡pero que rayos sucede aquí!- pregunto alarmada la rubia al ver la escena

-¡a Soul-kun ya no le gusta Blair!- dijo la gata mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente

-¿pe-pero de que hablas?- pregunto el albino mientras recibía la mirada asesina de parte de su técnico

-a Soul-kun no le ha dado un derrame nasal al tener a Blair cerca, lo que significa que a Soul-kun ya no le gusta Blair- ante el reciente descubrimiento Maka miró desconcertada a Soul que solo se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos procesando las palabras pronunciadas por la gata.

Después de media hora de intentos por consolar Blair tratando de asegurarle que seguía siendo bonita finalmente consiguieron callarla, para que ella se fuera a trabajar al cabaret como de costumbre dejando al albino y la rubia solos en el departamento.

Maka se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, mientras Soul estaba echado en el sofá viendo la televisión con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pantalla

-Soul, ¿podrías al menos ayudarme a poner la mesa?-dijo la rubia un poco irritada desde la cocina

-No- se limito a contestar el secamente

-eres un idiota-dijo ella ante el comportamiento de su arma

-déjame en paz plana, trato de ver una película- dijo el

-Soul, madura de una vez y ayúdame a poner la mesa- dijo ella a punto de salir de sus cabales, rápidamente el se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a encarar a su técnico

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas en paz cuando trato de descansar?- dijo el

-¿Por qué nunca me ayudas en nada?- replico ella elevando el tono de su voz

-por que hacer cosas como esa no es nada cool – respondió el con una sonrisa torcida en si rostro

-¡eres un idiota!- grito ella tratando de buscar un libro para darle un muy merecido Maka-chop

-y tu una plana ratón de biblioteca come libros- le gritó el

-imbécil te odio- chillo ella

-¿ah si?-preguntó el mientras tomaba rápidamente a la rubia por lo hombros y la acorralaba contra la pared mas cercana -pues yo te amo~- dijo el con vos cantarina cerca del oído de la rubia quien ante aquella repentina confesión solo se quedo en estado de shock viendo como el albino se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro acortando la distancia entre sus labios, inmediatamente después el albino de encontraba en el piso con un charquito de sangre a su alrededor mientras una muy roja Maka sostenía en su mano un sartén tamaño jumbo después de estamparlo en la cabeza de su compañero

-no vuelvas a sorprenderme así- se limito a decir ella – ah y por cierto, yo también te amo- complemento para después ponerse a la altura de su compañero y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y fue ese el comienzo de un extraño romance, después de que Soul descubrió lo que no sabía de su técnico, que ella ya había crecido y no era la niña plana de siempre al darse cuenta de eso y aunque para el era lo menos impórtate admitió finalmente lo que sentía por ella, y cuando la rubia descubrió lo que no sabia de el , que el también la quería de la misma forma que ella desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y por la timidez no se atrevía a admitir terminó diciéndole lo que sentía; y fue así como gracias a lo que no sabían el uno del otro terminaron declarándose de una forma poco usual, pero ayudando a lo que finalmente terminó por ser una buena relación dónde aunque nunca faltaban las peleas tampoco faltaba los besos .


End file.
